1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to double-walled glasses and more particularly to shot glasses enclosing ice or cooling means within their walls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for Ice Shot Glasses have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, accordingly they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 2,594,127 to Collier teaches an ice cube tray comprising a vessel including top and downwardly directed side walls, spaced cups depending from said top wall defining ice block molds, the depth of said cups being no greater than the height of said side walls, and partitions intermediate certain of said cups attached to the lower face of said top wall and the inner faces of opposed side walls.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,632 to Marchewka, et al. teaches the beverage cooling device includes a semi-flexible plastic container and a liquid foodstuff which is totally enclosed within the container. The container and its contents are adapted to be frozen and utilized as a beverage cooling device. While the liquid foodstuff is in the frozen state within the container, the container may be broken open to remove the frozen liquid to permit the same to be used simultaneously as a coolant and as a flavoring for the beverage. Alternatively, the frozen foodstuff can be consumed directly. On the other hand the device can be allowed to cool within a drinking vessel to cool a liquid or beverage therein and then refrozen for reuse.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,250,315 to Loew. et al. teaches a mold for making shot-sized drinking glasses formed of ice having a substantially cylindrical outer wall having an upper end situated in an upper horizontal plane and a lower end situated in a horizontal lower plane, and a downwardly-opening cup-shaped inner wall comprising an inner side wall portion and an inner top wall portion, the latter being situated below the upper plane in which the upper end of the outer wall is situated. Rack apparatus for making a plurality of shot-size drinking glasses formed of ice includes a multi-cavity grid in combination with a cooperating frame and a plurality of molds. Apparatus for facilitating the use of shot-size drinking glasses formed of ice include one or more holding members formed of flexible sheet material in combination with a caddy including a recess for positioning the holding member with respect to the glass.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. D363,854 to Katz shows the ornamental design for a shot glass.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. D369,114 to Davidov shows the ornamental design for a helmet shot glass.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. D384,859 to Cundieff shows the ornamental design for a shot glass.
A SEVENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,065 Kalamaras teaches a shot glass is formed with a sloping, slightly tapered side wall. A curved cup bottom wall extends across the bottom of the shot glass and is spaced upward from the bottom edge of the shot glass side wall. The cup bottom wall has a thicker central portion and a thinner annular peripheral portion, and upper and lower surfaces of the cup bottom wall are formed with different radii of curvature. The bottom surface has a larger radius and the upper surface has a smaller surface for forming a lens. The base has a base wall and a peripheral side wall which extends upward from the base wall. A thin peripheral ring extends downward from outer edges of the base wall to form a foot. The cylindrical side wall of the base has a flat upper surface on which is formed an energy directing bead. The side wall of the base fits inside a bottom edge of the shot glass, and the energy directing bead contacts an inner step in the shot glass side wall slightly above the lower edge. When the base and shot glass are pressed together and ultrasonic energy is applied, the energy-directing bead focuses energy to soften the step and the flat wall and fuse the two together, sealing the base and shot glass. Objects are placed between the base wall and cup bottom wall in the cavity formed therebetween before sealing the base to the shot glass. One base wall has upward formed lenticules, which lift and tip precision-cut confetti shapes, which are magnified by the cup bottom wall.
AN EIGHTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. D448,241 to Morris, Jr. shows the ornamental design for a shot glass.
A NINTH EXAMPLE is found in www.iceshots.com which sells a hollow mold from which one may produce a shot ‘glass’ made of frozen foodstuffs itself. Although the mold is hollow in the typical fashion of molds, a frozen and edible shot container itself is minimally relevant to the instant invention.
A TENTH EXAMPLE if found at www.get . . . That website sells products which are also minimally related to the instant invention. Its “Arctic Ice Shot” freezes a solid shot ‘glass’ which is itself edible once the liquor is gone.
Of the prior art, Loew et al is the most closely related. Its failing arises in that gravity will pull the frozen coolant away from the alcohol. Thus, it does not do a proper job.
Contrarily, the instant invention provides at least one lip that holds the ice to the alcohol retaining wall far longer than does the prior art.